Al ritorno
by Megnove
Summary: Ancora per la "Saga di Yomi", ma dal punto di vista di LUI stavolta... un po' simile a una poesia di qualche anno fa... e un po' contraltare alla mia ultima, se vogliamo. P.S. Ricordate di cercare le mie storie anche tra i crossover!


**Al Ritorno**

Io dovevo tornare.  
Anche se non mi sarebbe importato di sacrificarmi e morire col nemico, per proteggere tante altre persone. E voi tra queste.  
La mia sola vita per distruggere un mostro che ne aveva annientate troppe. Anche sotto i nostri occhi. Fino a pochi momenti fa.  
Vite preziose. Di tanti che non avevano fatto nulla di male. Moltissimi che non conoscevamo, e poche persone che mi erano state… che ci erano state care.  
A cui avevamo promesso di metter fine a tutto ciò e portare la pace nel loro mondo.  
Senza poter mantenere.  
Come tante, troppe volte.  
Che cos'era la mia vita in cambio di tutto questo? In fondo… non avevo mai avuto niente che valesse la pena.  
Almeno… almeno così era… prima.

_Ci siamo fatti una promessa. Quando arriverà la nostra ora… saremo tutti insieme._  
Me ne sarei andato senza rimpianti. O così pensavo.  
Voi eravate salvi. Forse non sarei riuscito a metter fine al male una volta per tutte. Ma quello che non avrei fatto io… l'avreste fatto voi. Avevo fiducia in questo. Ero pronto a rinunciare a tutto e ad affidarvi tutto.  
Ciò che non avevo calcolato…  
…era fino a che punto avreste sofferto senza di me.  
Che poteste esservi affezionati a me tanto da non lasciarmi andare. Non lasciarmi morire da solo, anche se questo avesse significato aggiungervi al mio sacrificio.  
Non potevo accettare che un amico morisse per non lasciarmi solo.  
Anzi… tutti voi… di colpo potevo sentire le vostre voci che mi chiamavano, che mi gridavano di non arrendermi, di tornare. La mia famiglia… sì, avevo detto di considerarvi così… ma non avevo mai capito quanto lo foste, fino a quel momento… e quanto anche voi mi consideraste la vostra famiglia.  
Se aveste potuto, sareste venuti _tutti_ con me.  
E fino a quel momento, tra noi non ci chiamavamo neanche per nome.  
Quella promessa, non ce l'eravamo mai fatta a voce… ma era tacita. Scritta dentro tutti noi fin dal principio, quando avevamo deciso di combattere insieme. Di sopravvivere, a dispetto di coloro che ci volevano morti.  
I miei compagni… fin da quel giorno…  
I miei fratelli.  
E…  
_Non voglio! NON VOGLIO! È troppo crudele!_  
Sì… tu.  
Con quel tuo sorriso così difficile da suscitare… ma così bello da vedere. Come un miracolo.  
Quel sorriso che ora aveva lasciato il tuo volto a causa mia.  
Così testarda nel rifiutare in nome del tuo cuore ciò che tutti noi potevamo considerare inevitabile.  
Nel rifiutare come crudeli i sacrifici per il bene di tutti. E soprattutto… il mio…  
Così accorata nel volermi rivedere.  
Come potevo… morire?  
Era la prima volta che mi rendevo conto _veramente_ di quanto qualcuno potesse piangere per me.  
Era la prima volta…  
…che comprendevo _veramente_ quanto qualcuno mi potesse mancare.  
Dovevo tornare…  
Per dirti che avevo finalmente capito quello che tutti stavano cercando di dirmi fin dal principio.  
Avevo paura che fosse vero. Non sapevo come comportarmi. Perché non avevo mai avuto nulla di bello nella mia vita senza perderlo. Non sapevo come spiegarti che… che anch'io…  
Dovevo dirti che se avevo vinto era anche merito tuo.  
Dirti che avrei fatto qualunque cosa per un tuo sorriso.  
Avrei rinunciato a tutto per il bene dell'umanità.  
Ma come potevo rinunciare a questo?  
_Ho deciso… ho deciso dove voglio andare…_  
Sotto di me, dentro di me, milioni di voci. Le voci di un mondo intero che pregavano. Per la pace o per la guerra. Per la morte o per l'amore. Non so se le stessi immaginando o meno.  
Ma potevo lasciare anche loro? Potevo lasciarle indifese contro gli innumerevoli altri mostri come quello… là nascosti da qualche parte, in attesa di uscire a succhiare la vita dalle radici di tutti quei cuori?  
E tra quelle voci, anche le vostre…  
Anche il tuo pianto…  
_Io… voglio tornare…_  
Per proteggere tutte quelle persone ignare dai folli che causano morte per denaro.  
_Voglio tornare da loro…_  
Per recuperare il tempo perduto. Per rimediare al mio errore… e potervi chiamare finalmente tutti per nome…  
Voglio tornare da lei!…  
_Ti prego… ti prego… chiunque tu sia… se puoi salvarmi, salvami… fammi tornare indietro…_  
Perché io che non avevo mai avuto niente ora avevo qualcosa da credere e da sperare.  
Che al mio ritorno sarei stato con tutti voi.  
Che al mio ritorno…  
…avrei potuto riaprire gli occhi e vederti sorridere, tra le tue braccia.


End file.
